Of Men and Accidental Pregnancies
by Silver Words
Summary: With great age, comes great Insanity and Lucius isn't one to disappoint. When Fred Weasley comes up with a Potion for help his Mom and Dad conceive another child,Lucius finds a way to use it to his own ends..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

A/N: This chapter starts out a little rough, giving a little plot and such. I had a bit of a time with it, but hopefully it's satisfiable. Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

Of Men and Accidental Pregnancies

He had the perfect plan, really. He'd overhead that silly Weasley Twin, Fred, talking about the "Brilliant" new potion he'd come up with to help his Mother have another child, _as if Molly Weasley needed any more_!

The boy had gone on to proclaim that being a "Genius" and all he was sure it was going to work, for not only her, but the other people hoping for bundles of joys of their own, no matter the sex, and he continued to explain it in great detail to some kids that oddly reminded him of his wifes Sister, expect for the fact his hair kept popping between bubble gum pink and Lime green on a regular basis as if he were less then interested in what the Weasley said.

It had briefly gone through his head that he remembered the boy being older last he'd bothered to see any of the Weasley kids, but Cissy kept telling him he was going senile so that was probably the problem there. It had taken a simple "Accio Baby Potion" while both boys were busy eating and Lucius Malfoy walked, more like wobbled, out of the eating establishment, muttering something about kids and "Potter".

It happened to be the humor of Lady Luck that day, that the rather deranged Malfoy ran into "_the very Potter I was looking for_" quite literately and was able to grab a hold of the boys hair in the midst's of all the sneering and glaring.

Black hairs firmly stuck between his fingers, potion clutched protectively against his chest, the Malfoy Elder Apperated on the spot, leaving a very bewildered 16 ¾ year old Albus Severus Potter standing there rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head before going in to meet his cousin and Older "Brother" for some lunch while his Dad, Harry James Potter was finishing work at the Ministry.

Harry would join them so that Teddy and Him could apperate the other two to the burrow for the Family Traditional Dinner before they returned to Hogwarts the next day. It would be Fred and Albus' last year. James, Rose and Luis had graduated the year before and were already immersed in their work training, college preparations, and and Witch and Wizard fashion career, respectively. Teddy whom had graduated three full years before that was already a Auror like his Mother, though technically still in the "Five Year Training Program", was often sent out on important undercover missions.

"Oof." Suddenly Albus found himself sprawled out on the sidewalk with someone sprawled on top of him, panting.  
>"Oy! Why are you standing in the walkwa-..."<p>

"Sorry I was ju-..." Both boys stopped talking as their eyes met. Albus was mentally pushing down the blush crawling up his cheeks, as Scorpious Malfoy starred down at him with pale blue eyes, widened in shock.

"Scorpious, did you find him? We must grab him befo. . ." Draco Malfoy could probably have said or thought many things, finding his Only son on top of the Youngest Son of his School day Nemesis, but, as agitated as he was he could only muster out a simple.  
>"Scoprious, this is not the time to screw around, your Grandfather is not in his right state of mind! Come on!"<p>

Both boys grunted and scrambled to separate themselves quickly, Albus pushing Scorpious' shoulders up while Scorpious leaned back to grab the other boys forearms to pull him up as he stood.

"Sorry Potter, didn't mean to run you over, bit of a Family emergency. Later." Draco started around them and Scorpious made to follow but Albus reached out quickly and grabbed his elbow.  
>"It's . . .It's alright. . " He begged his body not to blush at the warm feel of the other boys arm, most his family and friends already knew he was gay, but not many of his school mates had any clue.<p>

~.~.~

Scorpious stopped at the hand on his arm and begged his pale skin to remain just that as he turned, trying to be agitated at the beautiful green eyed boy the hand was attached to.

"Uh, yea. Right, good.." The blonde made to pull away but the hand stayed there, and he saw his Fathers cloak disappear into another shop, to ask if the shop keep had seen Scorpious' Grandfather, since it was so close he supposed he didn't need to be _in_ the shop while his Father asked.

"Er, something you need?" Scorpious turned to face the other boy, his arm in between then, held aloft by Albus, and blue eyes pointedly looked down at his arm then back up into those mesmerizing Green orbs.

As if shocked Albus dropped the other boys arm with a "Oh!" of surprise.  
>"Sorry, I was. . .you see. ? Ijustsaw. . "<br>"Whoa whoa, slow down, what? Pale Blonde. . ? Yes he is! How did you know? Did you see him? Where?" The blonde looked around franticly while Albus rubbed the still stinging back of his head.  
>"He ran into me just here not five minutes ago and then apperated off. . "<p>

Scorpious said something that would probably get Albus' mouth washed out with soap, even at his age and kicked the side of the building they were standing in front of. "Merlin I hope he went home I ca. ."

Albus was so busy enjoying the sight of the Malfoy Heir in fairly relaxed clothing, Basic Black Jeans and a grey polo shirt, that it took him a while to realize that the other youth had stopped talking as his Father walked out of the shop and stalked over towards them, not really seeing the two boys as he stopped with a tired look on his face, addressing only Scorpious as if he didn't realize Albus was still there. "Your Mother just contacted me to let me know that he made it home, and he's asking for. . Well." Giving a long suffering sigh and a meaningful look at his son he also had a moment to realize the Potter boy was still there.

Drawing up his height he barked out a "Come, Scorpious." before he could stop himself and strode away. Trusting his Heir to follow him even while he hated how like his Father he sounded in that moment.

Glancing over his shoulder Scorpious shrugged at the other boy. "See you on the Train, Potter."

"Oh, bye Sc. . See you Malfoy." Giving a half wave the Gryffendor hoped he'd been able to cover his slip of tongue, while thinking something worthwhile had finally happened in his summer, even if it was at the very end.

With that he turned and headed into the restaurant, the pulled hair forgotten in the bliss of Scorpious' half smile as they said goodbye.

~.~.~.~

When Draco and Scorpious arraived at Malfoy Manor, Draco mumbling yet again about selling the place as soon as Lucius passed on and Scorpious still stuck in his own little green eyed world, neither heard the yelling until one of the hired elfs* popped up nearly sobbing and asked to take their jackets, though, neither male was wearing one, due to the muggy heat still about.

"Loei, what's going on?" Dracos voice was a little gruff but fond, for Loei had faithfully worked for the family since they had hired** her when Scorpious was born, to help Astroia.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Master L-L-Lucius is in th-th-the study!" Again the little Elf broke into loud sobs wringing her hands and letting her perky ears droop low. The Malfoy Men looked at each other with deep sighs. The study meant that Lucius had been drinking. And given his already frail state of mind that meant a already drunk and unruly man.

"I am sorry you've had to put up with this, Son." Draco put his hand on his boys shoulder, noting not for the first time how he was nearly a man already, tall, and lithe. Unlike his Father, he had been a natural born Seeker, which Draco was rather proud of.

"It's alright Dad, I know he'll just try to kill you if you go in. ." And with a halfhearted smile Scorpious walked up the stairs and down the hall leading to the study, hearing the yelling and crashing get louder the closer he got.

Outside the Study his Mother stood, her black hair loose and slightly messy, eyes red and tired. Scorpious paused long enough to silently give her a hug before going to go in, only stopped by her soft voice.  
>"Be careful Darling, he's going on and on about some crazy thing and it's giving me a bad feeling in my stomach, he spotted me before I could get out and thought I was a servant, he was saying something like "Do you want to help the Dark Lords Plan and be the vessel?" He's crazier then usual, and he'd forgotten about your Grandmother, again." Scorpious turned to see a silent tear run down his Mothers face, and not for the first time felt a sick hate for his Grandfather in his stomach.<p>

"Well, she is Dead, so it's not like she can help us like before. Don't worry Mom, I'll be okay. I'm "Dad" after all.. Strongest man we know." He smiled for her and despite her tears she smiled to. Against all the odds against them, Draco had pushed their family back up and out of the darkness. And with Harry Potters backing, the Malfoy Name was no longer associated with "Death Eater" in most circles.

When Scorpious entered the study Lucius was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, starring at the cup in his hand and muttering to himself.

"You wanted to see me, "Father"?" Scorpious hated these moments, when he had to play the doting "Son" for his Grandfather and coax him into drinking his potion, so their lives would be normal again, until the next episode.

"Ah! My Boy, you want to do your part right? Right?" Lucius jumped up excitedly, which was something to see for his age and grabbed Scorpios' arm, dragging him over to sit in the chair opposite the one Lucius dropped himself into. Handing the boy the cup he'd been starring at he grabbed another cup, presumably also filled with whiskey and took a long drink.

"Of course, Father." His words were bitter, but Lucius was to far gone to notice. "What is it you want me to do?" They played this game all the time, Scorpious thought back to all those times, all the crazy things that Lucius had asked him to do. The boy would leave the room for a few minutes, and then come back claim it was done, then Lucius would happily "celebrate" with the special "Drink" Scorpious brought him and then pass out.

Sighing the blonde brought the cup to his lips, gulping down the fire-whiskey in one go. Only, as he swallowed the last of it with no burn and licked him lips, he realized it wasn't what he thought. It actually tasted strangely like chocolate milk with a dash of cherry and a taste of vanilla. And though he couldn't say why it seemed so familiar, his groin felt oddly hot and his chest ached trying to remember.

"You just did, my Son, you just did. The Dark Lord with be so proud of you!" And the cackling Lucius stood up and patted the confused Scorpious on the back before leaving the room, yelling for "Cissy" and his "Great News!"

*&** Hermonie Jane Granger-Weasley had successfully won her S.P.E.W case three years out of Wizarding Law School and now house elfs had been raised to realize they were worthy and deserving members of society, and while a few ascertained to greater heights, most preferred to continue on the time old tradition of serving in the homes of Wizards and Witches, only now they were paid for it and had clothes and belongings all their own in their own quarters, as well as days off and Holiday Vacations.

((I of course have no clue about this, but Hermonie would likely do something to make sure that House Elfs were given rights and respect, especially after Dobbys sacrifice for them. At least that's my opinion on the matter.

Also, there it is, the first chapter of a story that's been bonking around in my head for awhile.

3 Silver))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

A/N: This chapter is shorter then I meant it to be. But I was on a little bit of a roll.

Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

Chocolate, Cherries and Vanilla

"I don't bloody know what it was, Dad! It tasted sort of like a milkshake!" If Draco had any energy left right then he'd probably have reprimanded his son for his lack of decorum, in front of their Guests.

Turning gray eyes on the other two men in the room he forced his spine to straighten a little more as he sat.

That Ron Weasley were to be welcomed into his house was something new, but his long time partner and best mate, Harry Potter had been here a few times before. Draco had, after a lot of time and effort, made it to being a trusted Ministry employee. He wasn't quite a Auror, but he worked in their department, sorting cases to send the field teams out on and following up after wards.

"As you know, my father has gone further and further into derangement as time progresses. Despite the . . change of teams at the end of the Battle, he was always a rather. ." Glancing at his Son Draco decided to come out and say it. "Evil Bastard. And he's been muttering about "The Downfall of Harry Potter" nearly all the time anymore. He forgot about my Mother dying, and he thinks Scorpious is my younger self. .I. . " Pausing after realizing he was babbling he coughed and turned his gaze away from them, to his wife.

The woman he married was strong, both in will and character, she hadn't bat an eye when he'd asked her out the first time. Nor the second, nor the thirteenth, when she finally agreed to coffee. After that the natural flow of things finally ran it's course.

"What Draco is trying not to say, is that we've been thinking more and more often about putting him in a Old Wizards Care Home. But we're worried about them. About his, resourcefulness. This isn't the first time he's gotten a hold of a wand and disappeared on us. But this is the first time he's gone so far. Usually it's. ." Pausing she glanced at her husband, who nodded at her, but before she could finish their son jumped in.

"Old Death Eater Haunts, and the Family plot. Though when he hits there, he usually finds the "newest" plot there, and . . well he's easier to round up then.."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Ron had calmed down with age and children, and Harry had long ago gave up confrontations when they could be avoided, and no one would win from bringing up the past.

"Alright, so he's not telling you who he got it from, says he doesn't even know what you're talking about. Denies he even gave Scorpious anything. And..." Turning to look at Scorpious. "You say it tasted like a milkshake, but looked golden clear like Firewhiskey." At the boys nod Harry sighed and pulled his glasses off, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, the Healers said nothing seems to be amiss. But if anything happens, contact us." All the adults stood and Scorpious followed suit a second later.

"Thank you, Potter, Weasley." Draco nodded in each Mans direction, reaching out to shake each hand in turn. "We hope it was just some drink or something that Father found on his outing, but I knew it would be best to contact you anyways. Especially with the unpaid bills my Father gathered yesterday." The blonde smiled ruefully and opened the door for his guests.

"We'll be taking care of those tomorrow after sending Scorpious off to School.." At that Ron and Harry both started, looking at each other and then their watches, which, like the Weasley Clock, were enchanted to show their family and whereabouts, both Mens arms were on "Extremely LATE!"

"Bloody hell, Hermoine is going to kill me." Ron groaned out and without a word, turned on the spot with a small pop.

"Ah. Well thank you for contacting us, Draco. I hope it's just as you say, a regular drink. Good luck, see you tomorrow. Ma'am." Harry Politely nodded to them both before apperating to the burrow.

~.~

"Harry James Potter you are very LATE!" Harry cringed as his Sister in Law, and other best mate came stomping up towards him, it took him a moment to wonder why it looked strange for her to have a baby on her hip, that was until Rose popped up next to her Mother waving.  
>"Hi Uncle Harry! Dinners over, Dad is in the Kitchen grabbing leftovers. Mom, Victorie wants to know if you are done with Juni. She doesn't want her exposed to violence!"<p>

Rose winked at Harry as she scooped the baby out of her Mothers flabbergasted arms and ran off, cackling madly.  
>"Rose! Don't talk to Mom like that!" Hugo Weasley, Ron and Hermonines son, same age group as Albus ran up, glowering at his sisters retreating back. He was a bit of a Mommas boy, but a good kid all around. Harry knew he owed the boy thanks for keeping his two youngest children out of trouble.<p>

"Uncle Harry, Uncle George wanted to talk to you and Dad, he's waiting in the Kitchen."

"Thanks kid." Harry ruffled Hugos hair and slipped his arm around the boys Mothers waist, leading both into the back yard of the Weasley Burrow. It had become a tradition, from the time Teddy had entered school and on, for the whole family to gather at the burrow the night before and eat. Then they'd all settle in, Parents in their or their spouses old rooms, and Kids in tents in the backyard.

Grandma and Grandpa Wealsey could see their children and grandchildren nearly any moment they wished. But after their nest had cleared with Ginny and Harrys Marriage, they'd gotten the "empty nest syndrome to a extreme, and only after finally all the children came together and promise Molly a Friday night dinner once a Month, and the sleep overs during summer for the kids, then the last night of vacation for the whole family.

Making his way in the back gate he let go of Hermoine with a kiss to her cheek and ruffled Hugos hair once more before heading off to the Kitchen. From the darkness of the back yard he figured most the adults were in bed, while the kids were kicking back, talking about the next day.

"But Dad! I know who I saw, and my potion is missing! I'm telling you that Scorpious Malfoy had to have snuck in and stole my project! He's always been mad about that bluddger incident in third year!"

Fred slammed his hand on the dinner table and Molly and Ginny glanced over their shoulders from the sink, both tsk'ing disapprovingly."

George, old, tireder, but still usually with a twinkle in his eyes rubbed his face and looked up as Harry entered.

"Good, you're here. Fred, tell your Uncles, both together what you're trying to say." Turning without letting his son speak he brushed a hand over a two day old growth of red bread. "He over heard Hermonie tell Ginny that you two blokes had to go to Malfoy Manor for something and now he's convinced that his new project has been stolen."

"Dad, I'm not just convinced! Ask Theo! He saw the slimy bloke just outside the door too, when someone else opened the door, he as looking over his shoulder as if not wanting to get caught as he ran past! I didn't think anything of it until I noticed my flask was gone!" Again Fred slammed his hand down on the table, slopping Rons cup of beer over the tabletop and causing Molly to come hurrying over, fussing.  
>"Fred! You need to sit down and speak calmly, if you think you're little prank is gone then you're going to have to be able to tell everyone calmly!" Using the dishtowel in her hand she scrubbed at her grandsons face with it before wandering off to finish off washing the dishes.<p>

Meanwhile Ginny walked over and set a plate of food in front of her Husband with a cup of tea and leaned down to kiss him, her lips curving against his as Harrys arm snaked around her waist to hold her.

"Oy! That's my sister you're pawing there, mate!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron's tone, though all of them were well adults now, Ron still didn't get over all things.

"I'll be upstairs when you're done, Harry." With a kiss to his nose she headed out of the kitchen before Ron could whine again.

"Alright, well Scorpious didn't have time to do any mischive, he and his Father were looking for Lucius all afternoon. Scorpious wasn't even out of Dracos sight. So I'm sorry Fred, but maybe you just left your project somewhere." Harry gave his nephew a sympathetic look before digging into his food.

Meanwhile George was reprimanding his son about his leaving important projects around. "What was it anyway?"

Fred frowned and brushed a hand through his fresh cut red hair. "It, was just, something I was working on. I don't even know if it works yet."

George frowned at his sons avoidance of his question. After a fidget or two the young Weasley male finally sighed.

"It's a pregnancy potion."

~.~.~

(( There's chapter two, mostly the Weasley/Potter part to this beginning part of this story. It's a slow start, most the action isn't going to happen until after they get around to school. ^.^;

~Silver ))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

A/N: Since it is so popular I went ahead and tried to get some more of it out.

Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

School Starts

Scorpious was the last one awake in his household, though the first one ready to leave, despite the generous amount of time he spent on his hair while his mother and father had a leisurely breakfast.

Then he sat down and hastily shoveled mouthful after mouthful into his mouth as his Grandfather babbled something about being so proud he was in Slytherin, how the Dark Lord would be so happy. Of course, still having no clue about what his Grandfather might have made him drink, the Teenager was still rather grumpy with the man and ignored him mostly, he zoned back in a the end where Lucius was saying something about how his Mother, referring to Narcissa, was sure to make him his favorite desert for dinner, (not that he would be there).

As Scorpious Parents went to dress for the day out and make sure the new live in Nurse was set to handle things for a few hours, since they didn't trust to leave Lucius alone even for a few hours anymore, Scorpious took a few lazy circles on his broom in the garden.

Finally the family all piled into the Family Car, which of course was magically enhanced. The Malfoys didn't have nearly half their previous wealth, but the new Missus Malfoys' dowry came with the vehicle. After the trunk was loaded and each person was situated inside the last journey to the train station for the Malfoys began.

Scorpious tried not to think about it being his last year, and how at the end he wouldn't have an excuse to regularly see a certain Dark haired boy any longer, Draco tried not to think of what his Father had, or was going to do, and Astoria tried not to thin about how her baby boy was growing up, and that, being gay, he wasn't likely to give her any grandchildren until he found a partner and either went through the difficult process for one of them to have babies naturally (With magical help) or adopt.

Both Astoria and Draco knew about their son, of course. Despite general census on the Malfoy line, they were very close and open with each other. Draco honestly was slightly glad, though disturbed, to find out that, being a "bottom", his Son would opt to take his partners last name, in the event of marriage. He, being the Son of, and temporary, though without any want to be A Death Eater, felt that the family name was better off dropped from Magical History, and his descendants would be better off for it.

This and other things consumed the families minds during the trip over, so it was a long quiet drive to Kings Cross Station.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter was looking out for a certain family on Platform 9 ¾ s. He had a home Witches kit for "First response Pregnancy, the Leading Witches Brand to you're Magical Moment." Which, from what his Wife, Sister-in-Laws, His Oldest Sons Girlfriends, and to his and Rons' dismay his Oldest niece, all said was the easiest, non-invasive and best resulting test out there.

He was not going to enjoy the explanation as to why he needed to ask Draco Malfoys only heir to take a Pregnancy test, but from Freds explanation, if Lucius had gotten a hold of that potion and someone, or lord forbid, used his own hair, Scorpious was going to have one of the worst years in history if they didn't catch it fast and take care of it.

Next to him Ron stood, still red faced from his most recent bout of arguing with his Wife and Daughter. Apparently Hermonie had known, as most Mothers tend to, about Rose's adventure in Pregnancy tests. Ron wasn't taking it well, and if he were honest with hi mself, Harry probably wouldn't take it well in the future, when Lily hit that phase. As a down to earth sort of man, he understood it would happen, weather he wanted it to or not, but he doubted he'd except it any better then Ron. Less yelling probably, but still.

Finally both men spotted a family blonde head bobbing through the crowd, pushing a trolley with his school stuffs, behind him Draco and Astoria walked regally, her arm slipped through the crook of his, as if they were of a different era.

"Here goes nothing. . ." Harry gave a loud sigh before making his way through the crowd towards the Malfoys.

~.~.~.~

Draco had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Harry and Ron had to say as they wove through the crowd, obviously set on coming to him and his family.

"Scorpious, it looks like Mister Potter has something to say, come back over here as soon as you put your luggage in the loading area."

The young blonde looked over at his father, then at the two men nearing them and nodded, looking back.

"Yes Father."

Astoria watched her son push his trolley away before steeling her spine to turn and await the arrival of the two aurors.

"Draco, Astoria." Harry inclined his head to each in turn as Ron pulled off his hat and ruffled his hand through his hair behind him.

"Harry." Since Ron hadn't said anything Astoria chose to only acknowledge Harry for the moment.  
>"Harry, Ron, heard something?" Draco addressed both men, knowing Ron was likely to take it as some sort of slight if he didn't.<p>

Clearing his through Harry motioned off to the side. "We'd like to have a word with you and Scorpious in private, if possible. We don't want anyone over hearing this, for Scorpious' sake."

The boy in question had just arrived back next to his parents side and looked paler then usual (if possible).

"Wha..." Astoria silenced her son with a quick motion. "Yes of course, let us retire to the sitting area."

And like a Lady in her own household Missus Malfoy led all the males into the side room with seating. Harry and Ron quickly drew their wands and circled the room, casting silencing charms and checking for bug charms and hidden presences.

Once they were convinced that the only ones listening were those all present in the room they all settled in.

After a awkward silence Harry opened his mouth but Ron as usual beat him to the punch by blurting out. "Scorpious do you feel pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

Geeze! Demanding lot you all are! ^.^ 3

This chapters a bit longer, and yes. It's a little confusing, but bare with me. I can't just throw all the goodies in at one time. Then there would be nothing to look forward to!

Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

No Rumors, You Lot!

After a awkward silence Harry opened his mouth but Ron as usual beat him to the punch by blurting out. "Scorpious do you feel pregnant?" Before turning red and slapping his hand over his face.

Meanwhile there were various reactions on the three Malfoys in front of him. Rage/embarrassment (Draco), Shock and disbelief (Astoria), and incomprehension (Scorpious).

It took a full fifteen seconds for anyone to say anything, then is was a jumble of voices. After a full minute of them all trying to talk over each other Harry finally raised his hands and shouted "Hey! Quiet you lot and I'll explain!"

After they quieted down he went on to tell them about Fred and Teddy being in the restaurant when Lucius was there and the whole baby potion debacle and finally produced the "First response Pregnancy, the Leading Witches Brand to your Magical Moment."

"Scorpious, to be on the safe side, we'd like to ask if you would consider taking this test, apparently all you have to do is prick your finger and let the drop fall into the test space. After a minute the results will show. Black for not pregnant, pink for a girl, blue for a boy, or purple for twins. . At least that's what it says. ." Harry Potter probably couldn't get any redder if his hair were as fiery as his Wife or Daughters hair at this point.

Silently Scorpious took the package out of Harrys hand, and without looking at his Mother or Father started opening it. Another awkward and worried silence fell over the group as they watched the young man tear into the inner foil and slide out the test cassette. Balancing it on his knee he pulled out his wand and muttered a piercing spell at one finger on his other hand.

Every adult there cringed slightly when the blood welled up on his fingertip.

"I-I-I-I just have to. . What happened if it's not black!" Startled and scared blue eyes looked up into Emerald Green as he stared straight at Harry as he asked.

"Then, whatever you want to happen. . ." Draco scoffed and started to say something along the lines of "You'll abort it of course!" But his Wife elbowed him in the ribs before he got to "Yo-" and smiled sweetly at her son as Draco coughed next to her.

"We'll deal with one thing at a time, Sweetie."

Taking a deep breath Scorpious tilted his finger and let the blood drip into the test space.

~.~.~.~

Albus stood next to his Mother and Sister, patiently wating his Father to finish whatever it was that had him and Uncle Ron disappearing off so quickly.

He suspected it was something to do with Scorpious, the Malfoy heir had been the talk of the household the night before, after Freds announcement to Harry and Ron, and then Harrys questions about the pregnancy tests that morning.

The Dark haired boy wasn't able to explain why he felt so upset about the possibility of Scorpious being pregnant, it wasn't that it seemed wrong for a guy to be pregnant, but more like, he didn't want Scorpious having anything to do with anyone. . But him..

Okay so maybe he had a guess as to why he'd be upset if the blonde boy was pregnant. But he wasn't likely to admit it to anyone that didn't already know.

So no one but Rose, Hugo and Lily then. . Since those were the three he'd had to admit his crush to last year when he was caught watching Slytherin Herbology from a tree during his free hour by his Seeker position Sister as she practiced chasing her snitch.

Even thinking about it made his ears burn red in embarrassment. Lily noticed and leaned in to mutter to her brother. "They're coming out." Nodding towards the waiting room where their Father and Uncle were exiting, followed soon after by the three Malfoys, all looking various degrees or relieved.

"Guess he's not knocked up.." Both Potter Kids jumped and turned to see Hugo stepping up next to them, also looking in the direction of the Malfoys.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked.

"They all look to happy and calm. If he were, guarantee they'd all be stressed and heading straight for the barrier to get out of here and take care of it before allowing him to go to school. Look, they're saying goodbye now. .. Oh, here comes your Da, mines heading towards Mom, I'll meet you on the train. ."

With that the Weasley boy jogged off after his Father, leaving Lily and Albus to await their Fathers arrival to their Mothers side.

After kissing Ginny on the lip lightly and giving her a squeeze he turned and faced both his middle and youngest children.

"Now listen you two, no rumors. I'm not sure how much you gathered from all the ruckus last night and this morning but there's no need for it, Scorpious is. . fine and has nothing to worry about except rumors, so both you keep your mouths shut. Ron is telling Hugo the same thing."

Both teenagers nodded solemnly, though Harry didn't trust his Daughter not to blurt something out if the mood suited her, he knew he was just going to have to go on hope and faith with her. But his son on the other hand could be trusted. Plus he has his suspicions as to why Albus wouldn't talk about Scorpious behind his back.

"Alright, come give me some love." Ginny stepped in smoothly and hugged each in turn before turning them over to Harry, fussing over then all the while.

"Now remember Albus, this is your last year, make it count, and try to think about what you want to do when school is over. I know you've been having a hard time but there are plenty of opportunities out there, including college, so just think on it, kay?" She kissed his cheek and mussed his hair lightly.

"And Lily, keep the pranks to a bare minimum! If I get one more Owl from the Headmistress I'll come right up to that school and scold you myself rather then send another useless howler! But have fun and don't forget to study , Quittich isn't the only thing there is!"

"Yes Mother."

"Alright already Mum!"

Soon the flurry of rushing bodies, sad farewells, promising of homemade treats and "I'll send your missing (This, that, or another thing)" were all yelled across the platform as the train started to pull away from the station,m students waving from the windows, parents and younger siblings tearfully waiting for their turn to go to school to come, all waving from the platform.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

Dedicated to my demanding lot! ^.^ 3

Who at this point have waited patiently for my looooongest short hiatus to be over, sorry! I lost my save discs and had to dig them up in the holiday mess. 33

Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

Train Rides

It had been six years since he first stepped onto this train and claimed this particular compartment for his own. It wasn't really any different from the other compartments, nor was it special in location, since it was only about midway of the third car of the train, but it was his and no one, save a few first years, ever bothered him about it. After flicking his wand at the door and making sure it was likely to stay shut long enough for him to hide the test cassette if necessary, he studied the inky black result tab with trepidation, recalling exactly what he had done and wondering why he had been so stupid as to do so.

~*~ Flash back to twenty minutes ago. ~*~

As soon as his blood had splashed onto the test cassette he'd dropped it and it had clattered across the floor, every one had jumped up intent on finding it but he had frantically told them all to stand where they were and not move while he scrambled on his hands and knees until he saw it under his Mothers chair and shot forward, with his wand hand, thinking, if only it turns black, and suddenly his wand let out a quick spurt of black ink, directly onto the testing pad, turning the results black before he could see anything, when he had surfaced with the test his Father saw the black and exclaimed out loud happily, which had his Mother near tears with relief and Harry And Ron nodding happily, apologizing for making him go through such a thing and herding them all out the door to a "Promising new year at School."

~.*.~

And that was that, he hadn't the time or heart to explain what had happened, and he was no closer to knowing himself, since he had no clue how to fix the cassette.

And, in the back of his mind was a small little hope, that, with his quick solving ability it was no wonder he was in Ravenclaw, he hoped that he was pregnant, it obviously wasn't the best plan, nor the smartest, at his age, but he was gay, and there wasn't usually a chance for biological children for gays.

And his Grandfather had ran into Albus, the spitting image of Harry, Albus had been rubbing the back of his head when Scorpius ran into him, Albus could be the Father, tying them in a undeniable way. Which Scorpius was sure the Son of "The-Boy-Who-Lived would hate him for later in life. But he was the son of a Slytherin, and deeply in love with Albus S. Potter, so, gripping the cassette in his hand tightly he sat back and tried to breath, after all, he's surly find out sooner or later what the results should have said.

~.~

Somewhat near the back of the train Albus sat with his Brother, Sister, and their Cousin, who was giving Albus looks. And since he was not only plucking at the frayed knee hole of his jeans but tapping his foot impatiently he couldn't fault them for it. He was always like this for the first few days of school.

He knew how unhealthy it was, his near obsession with the platinum haired boy that was apparently not pregnant, much to Freds disappointment, Albus was sure, since he hadn't anyone but his own Mother willing to try the potion, and Male pregnancy would definitely be a breaking point in Wizarding World History.

Finally one of James friends popped his head in the door and James bid them "later" and took off with his friend.

"Will you stop killing yourself over.. . " Hugo sighed.

"I think he's pregnant." Lily stated.

The middle Potter covered his ears as they both started talking at the same time, arguing with each other until he finally got mad enough to yell. "Shut your traps you lot!" At the top of his lungs, since he was the quiet child among all the Potter-Weasley Brood that was something, so both of them sat back and stared at him.

"Lily, what do you mean by that?" Emerald eyes focused on the Aqua eyes of his Sister, who, the three in the compartment had already started to suspect had some predictive abilities.

". . well, you looked so worried, and he seemed to anxious, and you told me that that crazy old bat pulled your hair out, and Daddy said the potion requires hair. . so. . .I just sort of, focused on it, when they walked out of that room, I looked right at him and I felt something more then usual. . ." The redhead tugged at her hair carefully, testing a lock of slightly waved hair between her fingers while her brother starred off to space.

"Do you think the pregnancy test wouldn't work for a guy?" Both Potters turned to Hugo as he asked, and Lily shrugged while Albus fidgeted with his holey knee again.

"There's only one way to find out for sure. . .and I'm not willing to ask Scorpious if he's up for taking another test "just in case". Lily smiled to them sweetly.

"I will." Hugo and Lily blinked at each other, then Albus.

"You can't even say hi to him without breaking into a sweat and stammering. . ."

Al shot Hugo a dirty look and scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the floorboards. "Can so."

Lily piped in. "Only in your day dreams. . ." Causing Albus to pick up his bag and stomp to the door.

"I'll go talk to him right now!"

)*( Sorry it took so long, and it's not a great chapter, but I wanted to give you all something before my new work schedule really screwed me over. 3 )*(


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

Dedicated to my demanding lot! ^.^ 3

A/N: 1/8/2012 This is a rather uneventful chapter, I tried to not leave it on a cliff hanger and delve a little into some developments and inner looks at our loverly boyos. Next chapter already in the works.

Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

Longest Train Ride of My Life

It was snowing the first time Albus had seen a look on Scorpious' face other then the Malfoy-I-am-so-much-better-then-you Sneer.

There the Blonde stood, out in the middle of the path between _Hogsmeade_ and the Shrieking shack, just smiling softly, eyes shut and face tilted up towards the sky as snow flakes swept down and around him. He had taken his fur hat off, opened his jacket and had his green and silver Slytherin scarf just hanging off as he stood, arms open.

And of course that was the first moment Albus Potter had fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy, it was fourth year and he'd only fallen deeper for the other boy over the last three years.

And in that time Al had come to the conclusion that Scorpious only dated Slytherin Girls, because that was who accompanied him to every dance or hogsmead weekend, ever.

Thus it was terribly surprising to the boy-who-lived's son to pull open the door to the compartment known to house Scorpious and find him pinned under the very male body of Lee Smith, Seventh Year _Slytherin_ , who had his tongue so far down the Blonde boys throat Al distantly wondered if her could breathe.

As he stood there trying to figure out if Scorpious snogging a guy was a good or bad thing, (Good he's into guys and Al has a chance, Bad, he wasn't snogging Al), he was able to witness the scene of Scorpious, finally getting the leverage to force Smith off him and wrestle his wand from under him.

"Dammit Smith I told you it was over before Summer! You're a brute and I hardly liked you for anything more then a quick la. . . " Silver grey eyes suddenly looked up and meet forest green, letting his words die and his mouth hang open in shock.

Lee Smith took this as his queue to escape, shoving past Albus, who after breaking out of his stupor, but not breaking eye contact, shoved his elbow into Smiths side hard. The other boy stumbled but ran as if the hound of hell where on his heels.

The two boys continued to stare at each other for a moment, then Albus finally stepped into the compartment and shut the door behind him, leaning back against it as he did.

"Wotcher, you alright Sc.. .Malfoy?" He wouldn't break eye contact if it killed him, Al decided stubbornly. It was the first opportunity he'd ever had to catch Scorpious off his pedestal and he was going to take full advantage of it.

The Malfoy heir wasn't cooperating very well though, still starring at Albus in shock. But after a minute Al realized that the other boy was finally processing, because color had started creeping into his pale face, even while his lips seemed to drain of color.

"W-w-what are you doing in here? This is my compartment!" Scorpious quickly swallowed down the saliva in his mouth, then, upon discovering he now had cotton mouth, immediately regretted it. He swore his heart was beating so loudly that Albus Potter was sure to hear it, but the other boy seemed obvious to the racket it was making inside Scorpious' chest.

Albus didn't lie very often, but he did now. "Heard some noise from the hall and thought you needed help, sorry if you didn't. Should I call your boyfriend back for you?" It was a bluff, Al wouldn't call Smith back if the world depended on it, he actually wanted to go after the other boy and geld him, Turning as if to open the compartment door he got a better reaction then he was hoping as he felt Scorpious suddenly against his back, holding one hand on the door handle and the other gripping the back of the dark haired boys shirt.

"No!. . Uh. . I mean. . Potter let me explain something be.. . Before you go. . " Timing it very carefully Albus turned around slowly, bringing his gaze around to meet Scorpious' pleading one.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

Scorpious thought he'd prepared himself for when those green eyes would meet his, but he hadn't, because he couldn't even breath for the first few seconds, causing him to inhale too suddenly when he finally remembered to.

"Well?" Albus didn't look or sound impatient, he hoped, but he was getting nervous with Scorpious not only that close to him, but breathing that hard, it made something south of his belly button start thinking all the wrong things.

"Oh. Have a seat Potter." Throwing on airs was natural for a Malfoy, so that's what the Blonde did, he put on airs and smoothly stepped back, and no matter how Al tried to figure out how the other male made flopping into a seat look graceful, he couldn't and felt all the more clumsy when he went to sit down across from Malfoy and nearly fell off the bench.

Both boys sat there, starring at each other, the floor boards, the walls, the trunk rack above their heads. Finally Al sighed loudly causing Scorpious to jump in his seat a little and look at him. After a few seconds of pointed looks the blonde finally let out a breath.

"Fine, I'm gay. . Smith was my first boyfriend, and while I'm well over that fiasco, he's convinced that he can make me stay with him.. What you walked in on was him trying to convince me . . rather forcefully, that he was my perfect match.. . "

Al shifted in his seat, trying to cover the fluttering inside at the blunt announcement of the blonde boys sexuality. "But you're always dating girls. . ?"

The sigh Scorpious let out this time was drawn out and a little sad. "Well, there are a few reasons for that farce. . Most immediately, my Parents don't want me to be alienated at school, at this point they know it's not just "A phase" and they support me, but the other reason, is it's illegal for wizards, or witches, to engage in same sex relationships in our community. Like, serving time in Azkaban type of illegal."

"I know. ." When Scorpious blinked at him Al shuffled his feet and starred at the scuff mark on his left toe. "My Aunt and Father are trying to get those laws over turned, more and more of our community are coming out, and.. well. . YouseeI'mgaytoo."

Albus rushed out his words, glancing at Scorpious sideways as he did.

"Oh. Well. I hope your Father and Aunt get their way. . Soon."

Both boys sat in silence the rest of the way until Lily popped her head in to tell Al it was time to come back and change, he left, leaving Malfoy to wonder how and why Lily knew where to find her brother and deciding that this years ride to school had been the longest, most thought provoking train ride of his life, so lost in thoughts about Albus' and his conversation that he had completely forgot about his pregnancy test problem for now.

3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story the follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or Claim it as your own.

Dedicated to my demanding lot! ^.^ 3

A/N: 1/16/2012 I've been attempting to be busy with new chapters for each of my Fanfics, but my weird as heck new temporary work schedule has me jumping hoops like crazy.

Also, for clarification, I made Rose a year older and Scorpious, Albus and Hugo of the same year. For convenience of story. And I'm going back and fixing the place I accidentally had James on the train, sorry. .;

Mpreg Scorp  
>~Silver<p>

By the time dinner had passed, and Scorpious was in his room trying not to hyperventilate. He'd finally come back to his senses and remembered he'd shoved the ruined pregnancy test into his pocket. He now held it above his head and stared up at it worriedly. He had some choices, he could of course ignore everything and hope, he could find a new test and try again, or he could wait it out and pay attention to the signs, only, as a male, he had no idea what signs he should be looking for.

"Blast." Sighing he shoved the pregnancy test under his pillow and glanced at the other side of the room where Hugo Weasley was unpacking by hand.

Biting his lower lip worriedly Scorpious thought things over. Hugo was Albus Potters closest Male cousin, had as much brains as his Sister and Mother, and, as Scorpious already knew from experience, could be discreet.

"Wea. . .Hugo. .?" The brunette boy turned and raised a eyebrow, there were only four Seventh Year Ravenclaw boys, and the other two were spending time with their girls, so they were the only two in the room that night.

Hugo slowly finished folding a shirt before walking over to the blondes bed. "Yes?"

Scorpious rolled onto his side and pushed himself up, sighing. "I'm not stupid enough to think you haven't heard about what happened."

"Always knew you were smart."

Scorpious gave him a dirty look. "And you've probably heard about the pregnancy test fiasco.."

"I heard you weren't pregnant with a bouncy blonde haired baby with green eyes, why?"

Hugo settled onto the edge of Scorpious' bed.

"Well, you see, there was a bit of a slip and I might have accidentally sabotaged the results. . ."

Hugos mouth dropped open. "You what?"

The blonde opened his mouth but Hugo hopped off the bed and shoved a hand through his hair. "So you might be pregnant?" A nod. "And you don't know what the test said because. . Of a accident?" Another nod. "And. . .you need my help?" Another final nod. Hugo threw himself face first onto Scorpious' bed, he knew that Scorp was not only gay, but was in love with his cousin, he knew his cousin was also in love with Scorpious, not that he'd told either one that. And with the laws in place against gays he wasn't going to push them together, yet. But with this possibly ground breaking news he had dozens of plans swirling around his head, but foremost they needed to know.

"We were wondering if the pregnancy test even worked for males, but I do know a way, Vicky was having interference when trying to find out if you was pregnant, so they had to use a potion and a special spell it do something akin to ultra sound, something the muggles do." Hugo was waving his hands around as he spoke.

"We'll need to pilfer some harder to get potion supplies, I remember the spell, the medi witch let me cast it when she found out I was pre-med." Hugo grinned. "I'll write down what you need to grab during class tomorrow, I'll grab the rest, it'd be easier if we could get more hands and spread it between different times, but I don't think you want anyone knowing."

Scorpious shook his head, then paused. "Little Potter, Lily, I know she'll do it for you without to much questions. . And. . Either way, she'll find out. I know your family. Ju. . Just please, not Albus."

Hugo nodded and patted the blondes cheek lightly. "You know, I hope you are pregnant. I mean, I know, but hey, without a lot of hassle and ethnic problems, neither of you would be able to have your own children, don't act surprised, of course I know he's gay also, and I know he told you on the train."

Rubbing his hands together the Son of Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley continued to think out his plan, it'd take at least two days, gathering the supplies would be during class time for each person involved, he was fairly sure he could get the Twins, Lys and Lor in too, if he told them it was important, plus one was a Hufflepuff and that would add another slot of spreading out the needed ingredients.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Seventh Years were together on the first day of classes, and Slytherin and Griffendors the next. But if they recruited the twins they probably could get it done in the one.

"We'll skip Lily on that part, I have something else she can get for us by tomorrow night, the Twin will help without questions if I say it's important to me and we can stow into the Room of Requirements for the procedure after curfew."

Scorpious had to smile a little, Hugo calling it a Procedure just proved how deep into his Medi training he was already.

"Alright, I trust you."

~.~.~.~

The next afternoon Hugo met the twins in the library to get their portion of the supplies, and later at Supper Lily sat with him and Scorpious, chatting loudly while passing her portion of the deal to Hugo discreetly under the table. When he went to leave he leaned down to "kiss her cheek" and whispered a time for her to meet them in the Room of Requirements.

Hugo and Scorpious had agreed that having Lily there would help, since, despite her fathers inaptness at potions, had a natural skill at it.

~.~.~.~

"Alright, the potion has to be taken fresh so I'll set up this stuff for the spell, and then you can start brewing. Come here, Scorp." Hugo motioned for Scorpious to lay down in a cushioned laying area.

"I need you to relax, clear your mind, focus on nothing but this flame." With that Hugo cast a neverending blue flame above their heads.

"A-alright.." The blonde settled back, eyes centering on the flame above. He was pretty good at meditating, so it took almost no time for him to fall into almost a trance, Hugo nodded at Lily, who started preparations and process for the potion.

Taking a deep breath Hugo started casting the preparation spells with slow precision.

Half an hour later Lily walked carefully over with a ladle full of potion and tilted it into Scorpious' mouth with care, the Malfoy Heir swallowed in a automatic manner, eyes still distant, as he was centered firmly.

Hugo started a new line of spells as soon as the potion was ingested. Lily sat in a corner and waited to find out if she was a Aunt.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: You guys are amazing, and it's thanks to all of your reviews and Story Alert adds filling my E-Mail that I've decided that what I need to get out of my rut is to work on my fanfiction once more.

My life is sort of sucky right now. Boyfriends Sister is a (Very bad word) and evicted us without notice because .. well I'm sure she has "her reasons", be they crazy and Bi-polar induced. Still, they are reasons in her head. So We're sort of.. inflatable-mattress surfing with friends and family, and this will be a great way to take my mind off it.

Albus was stressed. His mind and heart couldn't take much more of all the secrets. His family was hiding something from him.

He'd first noticed that Lily and Hugo were avoiding him and sitting with Scorpious nearly three weeks ago. Around that time he had seen Lily pass a small bag to Hugo under the table, but when he asked she'd just smiled sweetly, told him she loved him, "Ssoooo much!" and ran off to her Dorm, which, thanks to the Magic that is Hogwarts, he couldn't get into without the stairs turning into a slide and depositing him unceremoniously in a heap on the bottom. Something he'd learned chasing after a teasing Rose first year she she'd stolen his candy from home.

Finally after three weeks Hugo had tried to corner his cousin by convincing one of the Ravenclaw perfects to let him into their common room with a vague "Family thing" as his excuse. Only Hugo was apperently absent from the dorm altogether and no one knew where he was. According to the gossip, the whole dorm thought it was off on "another" secret tyst, since he'd been disappearing fairly often those days.

Since he'd ventured off to try and find Hugo before curfew and forgot his Father and Grandfathers Cloak* he needed to sprint back to his dorm. Arriving he had decided to have one of the girls call his sister out, only to find out that Lily had snuck out while he was gone, AND stolen his cloak for good measure, leaving a note claiming she was off to meet her Lover, Jacob Black and to only come after her if he heard howling.

Even annoyed with her, he snorted at the running joke in their family, when Victorie had convinced everyone they needed to read the Muggle Series, Twilight and it had sparked a large (friendly) family fight over Jacob or Edward. Lily even had a "Team Jacob" shirt she sometimes wore. (Where as Rose had chosen "Team Jasper", to spite everyone.)

So, Albus spent the whole night in the Common Room, waiting on Lily to return. He had eventually passed out, uncomfortably in one of the arm chairs near the fire and only awoke when Joey Wood had headed down stairs to go out for a morning fly and been nice enough to wake him up and tell him he should go grab some sleep in his bed for a few hours, offering to make sure he was awake for their first class as well.

"Thanks, mate." The green eye boy had mumbled and stumbled to bed. Hours later, still to tired to function, he'd rushed to class, still tucking in his shirt and straightening his tie while Joey gamely carried his bag for him.

Once they'd settled into their Advanced Health and Wellness Studies class the Brown eyed, Brown haired Gryffindor had finally ventured as to why Albus had been asleep in the common area.

"Oh, I was waiting on Lily, she sto...borrowed something from me and I wanted her to return it..."

Al muttered darkly, glowering around the room, realizing his cousin Hugo wasn't in class.

"Sisters, man. Mine stole my broomstick for a joyride around town and my parents confiscated it! It wasn't even my fault, I had locked it in my trunk and everything." Joey sighed heavily and patted Albus on the shoulder in a consoling fashion. Albus gave a weak smile and started to say something else when their Teacher approached.

"Mister Potter, do you know where Mister Weasley is?"

Despite her sharp nose and scowl, Mrs. Atkinson was actual a kind teacher, often allowing extra time to finish projects, and sending students on "special assignments" outside on especially sunny, or clear snowy days, saying that students sometimes needed to "Expel excess energy" for better mental health.

Which is why Albus' moody reply was a bit of a shock to all around, "There's so many of them, it's hard to keep track."

Seconds after he muttered it he started to color and opened his mouth to apologize, but just then Hugo came barreling into the classroom.

"I'm sorry Ma'am! I over slept!" Seeing as Joey had taken Hugos usual seat next to Albus, Hugo hurried across the room to the other open chair and tossed all his belongings down and slid wearily into the seat.

Mrs. Atkinson glanced between the two boys, Albus glaring at Hugo, and Hugo apparently trying his best not to look at his cousin, decided it was possibly a family matter and let it rest for now, and promptly started class.

Joey wisely said no more and took notes diligently. Albus tried to follow suit, but he could stop glancing at Hugo who was steadfastly staring straight ahead and taking notes. By the end of class Al had no idea what the teacher had been talking about and his notes were all random quill marks from tapping and jabbing his quill tip with increasing frustration into his parchment.

By the time he'd gathered up his stuff Hugo was disappearing out the classroom door, and since Hugo had more specialized classes, Al was unlikely to see him again until their last class of the day, Advanced Herbology with Professor Longbottom, (Their honorary Uncle), who had separated them into different groups. Which meant even if he did see him, Hugo would be with the group working in Green House #7, while Al and his group would be in Green House #2.

Albus had also noticed that Scorpious, who had the same class, and was in Hugos group, was now sticking to Hugos side as if -they- were related, or worse.

The jealousy was nearly making him sick. Objectively, Al knew that Hugo was straight, but on a deep fearful level the Gryffindor was scared that Hugo had discovered himself to be of a different sexual persuasion and Al wasn't sure he could hold his smile, or his mind if Scorpious and Hugo had started dating.

By the time the last class of the day had rolled around, Al was so nauseous with frustration that he decided to ditch and ended up hiding out in the room of requirements alone through the class, and well into the evening, even skipping dinner and simply grabbing something from the ever helpful kitchen staff, which in the last decade had expanded to include a assortment of workers besides the hired and paid house elves.

By the time he had ventured back to the Gryffindor Common room, he'd finished all his assignments for the week, started on the theory-crafting for his personal project for Advanced Potions, and convinced himself that he didn't care what was going on at all, and he was just going to ignore his Sister and Cousin for the rest of their lives. (Something he knew wasn't possible, but was going to attempt anyways until they finally broke down and confessed to him all their secrets, or so he told himself).

He was so determined to ignore them, it was a bit of a shock to him when he walked into the common room to find not only Lily there, but Hugo, the Longbottom twins, and Fred all sitting around, apparently having a family get together in Gryffindor.

After a moments hesitation he started to stalk past them only to be way laid by Fred, whom nearly jumped halfway across the room to him, talking excitedly about their potions projects, and since Fred didn't seem to be in on the secret keeping Al stopped and spoke to him. Ly seemed to appear out of nowhere and blew some dust in his face, after a second Albus recognized the pine and pineapple scent of one of WWW's "Pixie Puff Powder" just in time to end up with little balls of multi colored lights start whizzing around his face. He started running out of habit, knowing that if the "Pixies" caught him, he'd be be-spelled to do different silly things, like cluck like a chicken, or ribbit like a frog for a whole minute.

By the time the Pixie puffs faded his whole family was laughing, and soon enough the twins had set more PPPowder on everyone, including each other.

After a good round of laughter when Lily was caught and ended up meowing like a cat, even Al had forgotten to be in a bad mood at them. It wasn't until the end of the night, when Fred "accidentally" pricked his hand with what looked like a sugar quill as they were all getting ready to depart to bed, and quickly stashed it in his pocket and apologized, that Al started to get suspicious again. Even more so when he looked over his shoulder at Lily and caught her flashing Fred a "Thumbs up" sign that he realized Fred was in on the secret, too. But the common room cleared and Lily dashed up to her room before he could corner her.

Despite the good night, Albus ended up going to be in a darker mood then before.

((Please ignore any mis-spellings of common words or such to the cannon words, terms or names, I'm on a new computer and haven't set up my specialized spell correction. I will re-load this chapter corrected later. I just want to put it up for everyone that is following this story in hopes it would one day continue. 3 ))


End file.
